The Perfect Warrior WIP
by Thunder-Goddess-905
Summary: This is Makoto centered fic it's a makoheero fics there so cute together:) In this story makoto will be the leader and she and mars,mercury pluto ,venus will go to the GW world kk anyway this is my first fic more chapters to come please READ
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody this is my first fanfic and it's a Makoto centered fic A.K.A SAILOR JUPITER oo and Sailor moon will not be in this fic because I hate her alright and this is a SM/GW cross over alright so on with the story OH and please don't flame this is my first fanfic so take it easy .  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailor moon or gundum wing on with the story. PARINGS: Mako/Heero (centered) Rei/Wufie Ami/Trowa Mina/Duo Setsuna/Qatura(sp?)  
  
THE PERFECT WARRIOR  
  
It was a rainy day in mid- September and all the sailor senshi were at Rei's temple . Sailor Pluto had called everyone for a emergency senshi meeting .It had been one year since Sailor Moon had left the senshi to have a normal life . Leaving the senshi with out the a leader . A lot had changed since then ,all of the girls where now in 17 in the last year of high school except for Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus who where in the second year of college and Sailor Saturn who was in the third year of high school. Every had stayed the same Ami was still the brains of the group , Rei stilled had her temper and had trouble with finding love Minako still chased boys and was very bubblely everybody was the same .Except Makoto every since sailor moon left she felt it was her job to make sure everything went the right way and became as cold as ice but at the same time she became the perfect warrior . ~ Girls there's something I have to tell you. Before the Moon kingdom was destroyed Queen Serenity had given the Ginzuishou and the kingdoms to the strongest and most powerful senshi Sailor Jupiter but before she could tell everybody about this ,the moon kingdom was attacked and you were all reborn ...say Sailor Pluto  
  
So what your saying is that sailor moon wasn't supposed to be the leader at all it should have been ..Mako . Ami said all to confused Yes your right Ami said the mysterious senshi of time .  
  
All between they were talking Makoto had been lost in her thoughts *I can't believe this. I suppose to be the leader * Why ? asked Mako in her monotone voice Because the queen knew that the princess would never be the true warrior to use the ginzuishou . the senshi of time and space said.  
  
Why are you telling me this now Pluto mako asked in her monotone voice. Because in a other dimension they will need the help of Mercury ,Venus, Mars ,and you Jupiter . Do you except going to that world too live in? Why are you asking me? Because you are the leader . Mission excepted makoto said ( now doesn't that sound familiar)  
  
Good, now rei ,ami mako and minako can you please come here so I can give you ,your new transformation  
  
The 4 inner senshi went to the middle of the room and surrounded sailor Pluto and were engulfed in each of there own planetary colors. The first to finish her transformation was Sailor Mercury who was now wearing a blue body suit with a mini skirt that had three layers one deep blue, light blue, and a regular blue one . on her white part of the suit it had a bow on her chest with a golden star right in the middle of the bow and a blue chocker with her mercury symbol on it and blue knee high boots and star ear rings and on the back, right where the white part met the skirt there was a long light blue bow that went down to her knees .Next up was sailor Venus her outfit was the same except where it was blue they were orange and yellow gold colors and on the chocker was her planetary symbol . Then mars her outfit was the same only with red and purple colors . Then Makoto was the last she had a white body leotard like the rest but her she had no selves and where her chest was there was a huge bow in pink and in the middle there was her Jupiter symbol combined with the crescent moon in gold and her skirt had three layers , emerald green, a pink, and a gold .She had ankle high green boots and on her back was a huge pink bow that went to her knees but what made her stand out more was that she had a tiara with emeralds and diamonds on and a gold staff and on the top of the staff was a dragon wrapped around the Jupiter and moon symbol and in the middle was the Jupiter emerald crystal with the Ginzuishou. Now all the senshi were transformed they got ready to go to the other world. I hope there cute guys there said Minako While Pluto open up the portal . Everybody went through the portal except Jupiter . Pluto before we go through exactly which world are we going to? Jupiter asked in her monotone voice to Pluto. Pluto answered The world of the Gundum Wings  
  
ATHORS NOTE : Well how do you like it I know it sucks but hey I promise it'll get better I just give me time this IS my first fanfic anyway please read and review oh yea and I want at least 20 review cause that's the only way you'll get me to add more chapters. Love : THUNDER-GODDESS-905 


	2. Important notes

Hey everyone there are a few things you should know that way you'll understand the story more  
  
OK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AGES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Makoto~17-18 Rei~18 Minako~18 Ami~18 Setsuna~19-20  
  
Heero~18 Wufie~18 Trowa~18 Duo~18 Qatura~20  
  
All senshi and Pilots are in the last year of high school Except Setsuna & Qatura who is in the first year of college ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAIRS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAKO/HEERO (centered) REI/WUFIE MINAKO/DUO AMI/TROWA SETSUNA/QATURA (SP?)  
  
LOOKS  
  
Ami~ she has blue hair up to the small of her back and is faired skinned colored and is 5'3 tall. And blue eyes  
  
Rei~ she was black hair with red and purple high lights her hair is up to her hips violet eyes ands is a bit tan. She is 5'5 tall  
  
Minako~ has blonde hair to her knees with sliver highlights held up with her famous red bow and has blue eyes is 5'4 tall.  
  
Setsuna ~ has black green hair and dark red eyes and is 5'8 tall and is very tan  
  
Makoto ~ Has light brown hair that goes down to her ankles and has curls at the bottom and instead of her ponytail it's going to be put into a braid .Emerald green eyes is tan and she is 5'8 ½ tall  
  
Trowa~ tall 6'2 brown hair and green eyes and is pale and same weird hair style  
  
Wufie~tall 6'1½ black hair in a tight ponytail and black eyes Qatura~ tall 6'2 ½ platinum blonde hair and blue eyes and is tan  
  
Duo~ Tall 6'3 brown hair long in a braid up to his hips and cobalt blue eyes  
  
Heero ~ tall 6'4 dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes he is tan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~story line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ well I want to make Mako duo's sister and tuff cause I think that they well be a great sister and brother also minkao and qutura to be sister and brother and I think that's pretty good I'm not sure please let me know kk well sorry about the next chapter I went on vacation and I couldn't get another chapter in but I'm working on it kk see ya  
  
~~~~~~~THUNDERGODDESS905~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
